memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Wikia Editor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Q page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-01-18T17:19:07 Copying Copying text from other wikis is not allowed on Memory Beta. Please take efforts to remove text copied from Memory Alpha from the immediately or the edits you made to the article will be deleted. -- Captain MKB 21:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Image uploads Please ensure that you describe the images you upload and note what their source is as well. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 11:59, October 28, 2013 (UTC) See this. Again. Adding in categories without a license or description/source is not acceptable. -- sulfur (talk) 13:23, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Seperating Mirror Universe continuities You didn't even talk to the admins first before changing the Jean-Luc Picard (mirror) page and see if they wanted to do it that way. Would asking or talking to the admins be the right thing to do before changing the Jean-Luc Picard (mirror) page to see if they wanted to have it like that.--Typhuss999 (talk) 16:52, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Inappropriate page behavior Please be aware that overwriting the content of other editors without using the 'move' function is not a proper way to reformat a page. Information about the Vulcan species in the mirror universe can be written into the Vulcan species article under the 'alternate reality' or 'mirror universe' subsection. A separate article is not needed. Information about the planet Vulcan in the mirror universe can be written into the Vulcan (planet) article under the 'alternate reality' or 'mirror universe' subsection. A separate article is not needed. Please cease activity separating either subject into separate articles -- captainmike 69px 20:46, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Image citation format Hi, just wanted to let you know you need to take some time and look at the way to cite images from comics, novels, and games. The , , and links are not used in images. please instead use , and respecively.. there are more new image citations being developed, so take a second to look at other images to better write the code in your uploads. In particular, please also note that the template is only used when you need to replace text within a citation. you don't have to use it every time. -- captainmike 69px 15:37, March 11, 2018 (UTC)